Al otro lado de la puerta
by yummycupcakes
Summary: Al otro lado de la puerta, Sakura ansiaba conocer al niño del corazón roto. Aunque de pequeño no tuviera nada. [ONESHOT NARUSAKU!]


**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad, pero sí la historia. Toda mía y no dejo que la tomen por ningún motivo.**

**Naruto, Sakura, Menma****.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Al otro lado de la puerta**

.

.

.

—Hola —saludó—, antes que me cierres la puerta déjame contarte sobre las exquisitas galletas que tengo en venta —sacó una caja de mediano tamaño, donde se apreciaba el producto de galletas con chispas de chocolate—, si me compras una, además de estar contribuyendo a una noble causa estarás apoyando al grupo de exploradoras "Las margaritas"

Sonrió forzosamente.

El chico apoyado en entrada de la puerta la observó arriba y abajo, una y otra vez.

—¿No estás un poco _grandecita_ para esto? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en los labios—... digo, mírate —apuntó la estatura de la chica.

Sakura cambió la expresión afable a uno completamente irritado. Era un hermoso y caluroso día de verano, ella estaba de vacaciones. Tendría que estar en casa, tomando el sol en el bikini que le regaló su tía Tsunade y bebiendo una exquisita gaseosa de limón, pero ahí estaba... ayudando a la hermana pequeñita de su mejor amiga a recolectar fondos para un paseo a la playa, eso a ella no le beneficiaba en nada. Nada.

Bufó con cansancio y se pasó la mano por el flequillo humedecido por el sudor.

—No lo estoy. ¿Entonces me comprarás una o quizás una docena de cajas? —ofreció en el papel de "amable". Era buena actriz. El pesado bolso con el producto ya casi le fracturaba el hombro.

El atractivo muchacho de cabello negro y orbes azules lo meditó unos segundos más.

Esperanzada, ella le esperó.

—Eh... no, no me gusta lo dulce —dijo pareciendo triste, aunque no lo parecía. Eso a la fémina le terminó por agotar la escasa paciencia.

—Ni siquiera me has preguntado el precio —replicó Sakura apretando los dientes.

Él se alzó de hombres—. No me interesa, niña.

La de cabello rosáceo insistió.

—Podrías comprarme una caja y así me ayudarías y así yo podría volver a mi felicidad —sonó como una histérica—; hermosa felicidad de una estudiante que lleva todo el día recorriendo las calles para obtener a cambio unos míseros yenes —cogió aire después de la prolongada oración.

Completamente intrigado, el muchacho continuó con la conversación.

—¿Y qué gano yo por quedarme con unas galletas que ni me gustan, ah? —sonrió entre dientes, esperando una oferta.

Sakura casi le lanza un puñetazo al ver semejante gesto. Tan arrogante.

—Comer unas ricas galletas con chispas de chocolate —refutó triunfal—, mira no me hagas perder el tiempo. ¿Quieres o no?

Él nuevamente lo meditó.

—Yo podría hacerte un favor, comprándotelas y tú uno a mí —movió las cejas—, ¿ah?

Ella colocó una expresión indiferente.

—Olvídalo, mugriento. No quiero ni pensar de que favorcito se trata —habló indignada. Cogió la caja del producto y lo metió a la bolsa nuevamente, dispuesta a seguir su largo recorrido.

Sin embargo, el extraño chico la detuvo antes que diera un sólo paso.

—Te compro media docena si lo haces.

Sakura frunció el ceño y enrojeció de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué? ¡Quieres que te haga...!

Él la interrumpió tapándole la boca con inusitada confianza.

—No, a mí no. Es a mi hermano menor que le acaba de dejar su novia. Está destrozado —lo dijo entristecido—, eres una chica y me gustaría que le dieras un consejo que le levante el ánimo. Ya sabes, de un género a otro —pidió, colocando una expresión suplicante. Los ojos azulados le brillaron por las lágrimas fingidamente retenidas.

A ella, una fibra en su corazón le llegó a fondo. También, hace un par de semanas atrás, le había cortado su estúpido pero sexy novio Sasuke sin razón aparente. Lo miró preocupada y pensó en la tentadora oferta, no por el dinero, sino por ayudar a un muchacho que sufría lo que ella padeció por días.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Tu hermanito? Oh, debió ser su primera chica. El primer amor siempre duele —sorbió la fémina por la nariz—. Está bien acepto. Pero si es mentira te rompo los huesos de inmediato y créeme: no te gustará. Lo he hecho antes —lo amenazó aún con el tono de voz apenado—, ¿dónde está él?

Sonriente; el muchacho la hizo pasar a la casa y la llevó hasta el segundo piso. Ella confió en todo momento, siguiéndolo ciegamente hasta el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y un balcón de película. Sakura se quedó admirando las flores que adornaba la vista hacia la calle, era realmente hermoso.

—Está en NUESTRA habitación encerrado como un marica. No me deja entrar desde anoche —explicó rápidamente—. Deja ese bolso en el suelo y acomódate, haz tu trabajo bien y cumpliré el trato —después tocó la puerta con firmeza—. ¡Hermano, una amiga ha venido a hablar contigo, escúchala!

Ambos esperaron respuesta, pero no ocurrió al instante sino que a los minutos después.

—No quiero' ttebayo —habló una voz ronca a través de la puerta—, dile que se vaya.

La aludida quiso abrazar al pequeño adolescente, quería transmitirle su apoyo emocional aunque fuera una completa desconocida.

Menma hizo un ademán de derrota, pero la fémina lo animó.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermanito? —susurró.

—Naruto —dijo medio confundido ante el "hermanito".

Ella afirmó convencida.

—De acuerdo, será mejor que nos dejes solos por un rato —pidió bajito para que el otro muchacho no oyera—, haré lo posible por alentarlo. Como futura profesional de la salud, no permitiré que alguien desista tan fácil y arriesgue su integridad física por un daño emocional —Menma arqueó una ceja—, ya vete. Chu-chu —hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano.

Cuando la estudiante se quedó sola en el pasillo, tocó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos.

—Eh... ¿Naruto, me escuchas?

Tardó, otra vez en responder.

—Sí —susurró del otro lado—, ¿quién eres?

—Soy Sakura, una amiga de tu hermano mayor y bueno... me contó lo de tu novia —inició con dificultad la oración—, ¿era tu primer amor?

El _niño_ tardó en contestar.

—Sí, o eso creo —la voz sonó un poco más cerca que de antes.

La fémina suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el suelo.

—Pues bueno, nada que hacer respecto a eso. Amar duele, pequeño Naruto, y esa persona será importante el resto de tu vida. Así que recuérdala con cariño, no con rencor —dijo con ternura y suavidad—; porque no será la última... luego vendrán muchos amores. Pasajeros, importantes, carnales y románticos. Y cuando menos lo esperes, ¡bam! llegará tu media naranja.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta, como si el joven se estuviese acomodando.

—Suena fácil como lo dices, pero no lo es. Las chicas no sufren nunca —refutó contrariado. Su corazón estaba herido, era evidente.

Sakura se permitió sonreír.

—Oh, vaya. Estás equivocado, también sufrimos y bastante —se mordió el labio inferior—... mi novio de dos años me dejó hace más de un mes. Ufff que no te explico, creí que estaba siendo despellejada viva. Pese a que el dolor me mataba y mi corazón estaba hecho trizas, al final lo entendí: él no era el indicado, ¿sabes? tenía que ser parte de mi vida y enseñarme lo necesario para amar, pero nada más.

Naruto escuchó atento.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —replicó—, podrías verlo y enamorarte de nuevo' ttebayo. Podría ser el amor de tu vida.

La fémina asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya lo vi, hace unos días atrás... y créeme, agradecí todo lo compartido con él. Los momentos alegres y tristes. Los guardé en mis recuerdos, pero no en mi corazón —explicó, mientras movía las manos—; ¿qué hay de ti? Cuéntame de ella.

La voz masculina se coló difícilmente a través de la puerta.

—Era muy linda y me gustaba su sonrisa, me alegraba las mañanas —manifestó todavía cortante—. Pero cambió cuando llegó un chico de otra ciudad, un transferido. Las amigas la alejaban de mí a propósito para invitarla a citas con él, porque yo no era popular y ella sí ¡maldita sea!

El grueso material de la puerta tembló ante, posiblemente, el golpe que el muchacho le dio. La fémina bajó la cabeza, maldiciendo a la mocosa insensible.

—Lo siento. Hay chicas de todo tipo y hay hombres también. Si hay que sufrir, hay que hacerlo, Naruto. Y después seguir adelante. ¿La guardas rencor?

—Sí' ttebayo.

—Eso es porque la sigues queriendo —dedujo con fluidez—, calma, el tiempo lo cura todo. Incluso un corazón roto, como el tuyo o el mío. ¿Te sientes más relajado?

Naruto sonó más cerca.

—Sí... un poco —aceptó a regañadientes—, ¿eres psicóloga?

Sakura rió.

—Nop, sólo soy una estudiante que está de vacaciones... aunque no TAN vacaciones —rodó los ojos y habló sarcásticamente al recordar que tenía que seguir con la venta de galletas—, ¿saldrás a tomar aire o a jugar con tus amigos a la calle? ¡Es un hermoso día! —exclamó jovial, alentándolo.

Demoró en responder, nuevamente.

—No creo.

Ella insistió.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy con pijama.

—Entonces podrías salir al balcón y sentarte a ver el atardecer. Distraerte es lo primordial, no digo que salgas y bebas en exceso, aunque ni debes tener edad —se corrigió al instante—, mas inténtalo. Te haría bien cambiar de aires.

En ese momento llegó Menma haciendo un gesto interrogante con los brazos.

—Saldrá un rato al balcón. No lo molestes —le amenazó con disimulo la chica, hablándole al oído.

Él sonrió sugerente—. ¿Qué? ¿Te gustó Naruto?

Sakura contorneó los orbes.

—Es un niño, por Dios. Ni que fuera pederasta —se cruzó de brazos, irritada.

El moreno rió entre dientes, parecía tener un chiste en mente.

Naruto carraspeó.

—¿De que hablan? Los escucho cuchichear.

—De nada, nada importante. ¿Por qué no te envuelves en una manta y sales? Me encantaría conocerte y quizás ser buenos amigos —prometió la fémina de cabello rosáceo con una inmensa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

Menma estaba que se ahogaba al no poder reír a carcajadas. La chica le envió una mirada asesina.

—De acuerdo.

Se comenzaron a oír pasos acercándose, el pomo de la puerta se giró lentamente. Sakura estaba desesperada y curiosa por ver al infante del corazón roto. La puerta emitió un crujido cuando comenzó a abrirse y una figura masculina emergió de las sombras. No era una silueta pequeña como ella esperaba ver, no... era alta y... de un hombre que fácilmente podía rondar su edad. No un niño. Menma se fijó en la expresión de la estudiante, de cómo pasaba a la curiosidad al total desconcierto mientras el chico rubio aparecía frente ellos.

El chico de desordenada cabellera dorada y ojos azules apenados (enrojecidos por el llanto de la noche pasada) emergió completamente. Estaba envuelto en una -estúpida e infantil- manta que tenía plasmada forma de ranas. Ranas verdes y chistosas, digno de un chiquillo.

Sakura lo miró asombrada.

—¿Eres Sakura? —preguntó él, con la misma impresión surcándole el rostro abigotado—, pensé que eras una vieja.

La aludida ni siquiera se dignó a responder al insulto de "vieja", porque su creciente pasmo ahora se convertía en ira. Estaba blanca, como un papel de arroz y su cara no hizo más que pestañear un sinfín de veces.

Finalmente despegó los labios para colar las palabras.

—Eres Naruto... eres Naruto. El que estuvo detrás de la puerta todo el momento. ¿Lo eres? ¿No hay ningún mocoso ahí dentro? —apuntó la habitación con el dedo tembloroso. Se sentía una gelatina, el cuerpo no le respondía como ella quería.

Extrañado, el muchacho rubio negó.

—Yo soy Naruto. Y lamento lo de tu novio —agregó el Uzumaki, reparando en lo atractiva que era la chica. La melena rosa y alborotada y los ojos verdosos, expresivos.

Oh.

Eso fue lo peor. Ella le contó su vida amorosa a un idiota -no había otra forma de llamarle- que teñía perfectamente su edad.

Sakura deseó tener un palo para darle justo en la cabeza. A él y al tonto hermano que la contemplaba como si todo fuese un chiste. La Haruno deseaba azotarlos hasta hacerles funcionar las neuronas, machacarlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes para que olvidaran el desastroso y avergonzante acontecimiento y así ella pudiera huir. Era un plan malévolo, pero fantasioso.

—Ya me doy cuenta —dijo con los labios blancos de pura rabia contenida—. ¿No era tu hermanito menor? —agregó a punto de estallar, enfocándose en el muchacho de cabello negro.

—Y lo es.

El rubio lo secundó, contestando.

—Yo nací un minuto después que él —informó como si nada. ¡Como si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo fuese normal!

A la chica, el alma se le salió por la boca y tuvo que sostenerla justo a tiempo.

—Oh, jajaja, sí claro —Sakura rió histéricamente después creyendo que estaba en un programa de televisión. Lástima que no—, por supuesto... un minuto más tarde te hace ser "hermanito" —murmuró y la palidez se acentuó en sus facciones, ya parecía un fantasma. Naruto la inspeccionó preocupado.

El moreno, con una expresión burlona, se le acercó.

—Bueno, bueno alegraste a Naruto y salvaste el día, mota rosa. Tal como...

No acabó la frase; porque la fémina _vendedora de galletas_ le cortó con un gesto amenazante. Un ademán demasiado peligroso como para uno de los hermanos la interrumpiera o fuera capaz de detenerla, así que no lo hicieron. Se quedaron pendientes de la menuda chica.

Sakura ordenó su flequillo hacia un lado -con suma serenidad- y los contempló, fulminándolos.

—¡Idiota! —gritó de pronto al moreno (quien ni se dio por aludido) y después giró hacia el rubio—. ¡Y tú... tú... deberías elegir muucho mejor a quién dejas entrar a tu corazón, pedazo de tonto! —lo último lo vociferó todavía más, provocando que hiciera eco por toda la silenciosa casa. El aludido la contempló sorprendido por el "hostil", pero sincero consejo y no hizo más que sonreír abiertamente. Sonrisa masculina que la fémina no notó debido a que ya tomaba el bolso del suelo y salía prácticamente disparada hacia la salida, casi corriendo como en una maratón competitiva.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y Naruto supo que debía hacer.

**-o-**

Una piedra se interpuso en su camino y la chica la pateó con rabia.

La venta de las galletas iba de mal en peor, luego de huir de la casa donde cruelmente fue humillada, intentó seguir ofreciendo la cajas en otras casas. Donde apenas le compraron dos o tres cajas, si seguía a ese ritmo terminaría quedándose con todo el lote y tendría que cumplir la cuota con el dinero de la mesada que le daba su madre. No le causó gracia tener que dar su apreciado dinero, pero no tenía otra salida. Bufó con cansancio y molestia.

Desesperada, se quitó la tonta gorra verde que traía sobre la cabeza y se permitió respirar tranquilidad un rato.

La noche ya aparecía y el cielo comenzaba a estrellarse lentamente a medida que la tarde caía. Una suave brisa le removió los cortos cabellos confortándola y Sakura decidió olvidar -por el bienestar de su salud mental- la vergüenza protagonizada hace unos minutos atrás, aunque estuvo la mayor del tiempo arrepintiéndose de no haberles dado un escarmiento a esos dos y dejarles en claro que con una mujer no se juega de esa forma, menos con detalles del corazón. Nunca. Nunca.

—Par de gusanos —susurró rencorosa, iniciando la calmada caminata hacia su casa. Ya no vendería más.

Había caminado aproximadamente una cuadra, cuando una ciclista pasó a una velocidad impresionante. Ella se detuvo en la acera de la avenida.

Curiosamente, el ciclista dio una inesperada vuelta y cambió la dirección hacia la fémina.

—Ah, no. No-no —repitió la Haruno, advirtiendo de quien se trataba. Era la persona que menos quería ver.

El tonto y su pijama.

Naruto pedaleó hasta llegar a la estudiante y obstaculizarle el paso con la bicicleta azul antes que escapara de nuevo.

—Oye —dijo sin aliento, con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole por el extenso trayecto—. Caminas muy rápido, me costó alcanzarte —jadeó en busca de aire, mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por la frente.

Sakura lo vio a contraluz, con el sol anaranjado -apenas viviente- a espaldas. Lo miró por un rato, fijo, y después frunció el ceño deseando parecer enfadada.

—No te quiero hablar —mencionó, evitando verlo al rostro. El chico no se bajó de la bicicleta, pero sí se sostuvo inclinado hacia un lado con el pie—, no sé si eres retrasado o despistado, pero estás con un pijama de rayas en un día de verano y en plena calle, donde la gente te verá —añadió sin deshacer la postura molesta. Ni siquiera le miraba.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa ya más recuperado.

—Lo sé, y eso que estuve a punto de venir con la manta de ranas —coincidió gracioso, recordando que su hermano se la quitó justo a tiempo—. Bueno, oye, vine a darte esto —metió la mano en el bolsillo del pijama y sacó unos billetes, mostrándoselos. Sakura suavizó la expresión al instante.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió, dejando el enfado de lado.

Él le explicó con obviedad.

—Por las galletas, a mí sí me gustan con chispas de chocolate y a papá también —informó como si le hablara a una amiga de toda confianza—, ¿estás enojada? —preguntó rápido, tratando de iniciar un diálogo.

La fémina enternecida por el gesto y media sonrojada por tener que estar hablado precisamente con él, decidió hablarle con delicadeza. A pesar que la irritación no desaparecía en totalidad.

—Un poco, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Pensé que era un niño de... ¿11 o 12 años? ¡No un...! —se calmó por sí sola, dándose cuenta que los habitantes de las casas más cercanas comenzaban a mirarlos con incertidumbre—. Recibiré el dinero, te daré las galletas y me iré. ¿De acuerdo? Y por favor, vete a tu casa.

Naruto asintió sin dejar de verla.

—¿Siempre das consejos amorosos? —se aventuró a averiguar, si tenía la oportunidad de verla otra vez. Le parecía una muchacha cálida.

Sakura respiró con profundidad, mientras recibía el dinero acordado.

—A menudo, pero nunca a extraños —confesó levantando la cabeza para mirar los ojos azulados.

Inocentemente él rió. La de cabello rosáceo notó que se le hacían unos hoyuelos al hacerlo.

—Ya no somos extraños. Sé tu nombre y tú el mío, eso ya es algo —dijo, empleando un tono de voz más serio y adulto.

—Supongo que tienes razón —manifestó del mismo modo, aceptando a regañadientes.

A pesar de estar separados por una distancia prudente, la chica lo sintió extrañamente cerca. Como si estuviesen separados por una minúscula diferencia. Eso le alborotó el corazón de forma estrepitosa, obligándola a tragar saliva y a experimentar un malestar interior que le hizo sonreír sin quererlo.

—Tengo que irme —fue el muchacho quien dio hincapié para marcharse del lugar—; gracias por las galletas —acomodó las cajas bajo el brazo izquierdo y la mano derecha la posó en el manubrio de la bicicleta, preparando los pies descalzos en los pedales... dispuesto a impulsarse en cualquier momento.

Sakura movió la cabeza—. Sí, como sea.

Él se impulsó y pedaleó hasta bajar a la calle nuevamente.

—¡Y gracias por el consejo! —gritó una vez más, antes de perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche y las calles.

«Un día extraño» —dijo mentalmente la chica cuando lo vio desaparecer. Se quedó parada durante unos minutos, permitiéndose pensar en que pudo decir o añadir un diálogo a la alocada conversación. Desechó la tonta idea al segundo de considerarlo y ofuscada por el desastroso día (el peor), bajó la vista a los billetes arrugados que tenía en la mano y en uno de ellos notó algo escrito con lápiz azul. Letras gigantes y de pésima caligrafía. Curiosa, decidió estirarlo para facilitar la lectura.

"_Llámame, soy Naruto_" decía. Y a reverso estaba el número con el código de whatsapp agregado.

La de orbes verdes dejó salir una carcajada.

Claro que no lo haría.

No.

No le interesó el idiota de pijama y manta de ranitas.

—Bah.

Decidió dejar el billete apartado de los demás. Sólo eso.

No significaba que fuese a llamarlo.

**-o-**

Naruto llegó del día en la piscina, lanzó con desgano la mochila al suelo y se recostó en la cama. Aprovechó de revisar los mensajes en whatsapp por si tenía un evento divertido en la semana y un contacto, que no estaba en su lista le saludaba de una manera particular. Una que le hizo sentarse de golpe en la colcha debido a la sorpresa.

"_Ahora que lo pienso, esa manta de ranas no es tan ridícula_"

Él sonrió, dichoso.

Y Menma, que fingía estar ocupado frente la computadora acomodó el bolígrafo azul en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SIN PALABRAS ;o; a mí me gustó. Me deleité escribiendo para ustedes, de verdad! viva el NARUSAKU!**

**gracias por leer.**

**yummy os ama :KKKKKK**


End file.
